Pick me up
by menidliketofuck
Summary: This week has been hell for Greg Heffley Roderick's pranks have been taken to the extreme. Little did Roderick know some pervert's been recording these pranks and is using them to blackmail Greg. Will he be able to save him in time? Hopefully not. RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday Roderick was mad pissed at Greg since he refused to give him mom bucks just because it was his birthday two days earlier, and oh boy Greg was going to pay alright. Roderick just finished googling some new ways to mess with his little brother's life. "This is going to be perfect" Roderick thought to himself. He grinned and started heading down stairs to get some butter out of the fridge. Greg was in the middle of taking a shower. Roderick had the plan to spread butter all over the floor and record his brother slipping, the prank was old but it was sure fun to look at. He tip toed up the stairs making sure he didn't make a single noise. He carefully opened the door and heard Greg singing "rainbow connection" by Kermit the frog, it was priceless. He got his camera and started spreading the butter all over the floor. Greg sang the rest of the lyrics and stepped out of the shower.

He stood in front of Roderick with an angry look on his face. If you looked close enough you could probably even see the fires of hell in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Greg quickly grabbed the nearest brush and started running towards him. A second later he slipped falling on his butt and started yelling out of pain "RODERICK YOU DICK!" Their dad walked into the bathroom with the most pissed off look a person could give. "Young man your mother and I do not tolerate that kind of language in this household you'll be grounded for the next week." Greg pouted his lips and crunched his knuckles. "B-but he put this weird stuff all over the floor and I slipped!" Dad grabbed one of the towels from the towel rack and tossed it at Greg. "No buts mister I will not tolerate that kind of language now go put on some clothes."

Roderick stood there silently and turned off the camera then hiding it in his shirt like it was never there. He started tip toeing away as fast as he could but then his dad grabbed him by the shoulder "Don't think you're getting away from anything young man now go apologize to your brother." He mumbled the words "I'm sorry." Dad looked satisfied with what he'd done "Good now go to your room, you too Gregory!" He hated when his dad called him that but he had to ignore it he didn't want to get into anymore trouble. With that both of the boy's left the room. Greg tripped over nothing on the way to his room and stumbled in. He though it was just the work of karma and shrugged it off. Greg slammed his door shut and slipped his underwear on and pounced on his bed. "It's all stupid Roderick's fault!" He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping the week would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day it was Monday the worst day of the week. Greg was still tired yet he still got up but only to take a look at the alarm clock. It was only 6 in the morning so he decided to lie back down and try and get some more shut eye. As he laid back down he felt something cold against his neck. He turned to his side to see what it was and it was what appeared to be maggots. He ran out of his room screaming his lungs out and into the bathroom immediately turning on the shower frantically trying to wash off the substance on his neck. His dad ran into the bathroom with a brush in his hand ready to hit someone upside the head with it. "WHAT'S GOING ON" He was moving around rapidly almost like a ninja. "Maggots all over my bed" Greg was scared out of his mind. Sure he a pizza in his bed once but why would there be maggots in his bed? His dad ran into his bedroom with some roach killer and almost immediately walked out. "Do you think this is funny? Just because I grounded you does not mean you can wake up everyone in the house for revenge and stop sleeping with boiled rice!" Greg just walked into his bed dumbfounded. "It was just rice!" He thought to himself. He let out a frustrated sigh and went back to bed not even caring about the boiled rice in his bed.

Roderick had woken him up like this several different times this week, pouring ice cold water on him, the hail storm (which was really just throwing ice at him) etc. On Thursday mom announced that she and dad were going away till Sunday. "Roderick you'll be taking car of Manny for the weekend since we only have a nanny for today and tomorrow, you'll also need to pick up Greg from school because I always get a bad feeling whenever we're no here. Got it?" Roderick's jaw was open. HE had to take care of Manny AND pick up Greg? Life wasn't the best this week and it was probably because of karma. They left immediately slamming the door shut behind them. Roderick's blood boiled he pretty much hated his brothers already and now he had to take care of them.

Greg walked to school which was the usual routine only this time instead of talking about new ways to get in the yearbook Greg was complaining the entire time about how crappy his week was. The complaining continued throughout school time causing them to do no work what-so-ever. At 3:05 I was finally time to leave Greg was excited but then remembered his brother was going to pick him up. He waited for him for at least two hours. "He so forgot about me" Greg thought to himself. He started walking back home and about two minutes later he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back. Are you Greg Hefley? That was a trick question I already know who you are."

The young boy quickly snatched his hand away and made a confused look. "First of all who are you and how do you know my name?" The strange man quickly pulled out his old blackberry and started playing a video; of course the video featured Roderick's pranks on him. He quickly placed the phone back in his pocket. "That's how I know you." Greg's face was flustered. "H-how-""I got these from your mischievous brother." It was clearly a lie but this time Greg couldn't see through it; unfortunately he was too embarrassed to. He covered his eyes "I swear I will kill him!" The man grinned. "You know I could always use these against you. Just threaten to post them online or something. You do look pretty nice after all." Greg felt sick to his stomach; he knew where this man was going with this. The man stepped a bit closer to the boy making his face go pale. "In fact why don't I just use them right now? Let's go have some fun shall we?" He slid a finger down the boy's back making him flinch. Greg wiggled out of his grip and snatched the phone out of his pocket smashing it on the ground. He tried running away but then the man grabbed the back of his neck tightening his grip. He pulled Greg closer to him and began whispering in his ear "you little bitch you really thought that was the only place I had those kinds of things didn't you? I also have pictures of you showering, pissing yourself and some of you masturbating for the first time which was on your birthday not to long ago." Greg was scared out of his mind. How did he get all of these things? "I've been watching you for a long time Greg Hefley." It was like the man had been reading his mind. "You have two choices. One you can o have some fun with me and we can forget all about this, or two I post every. Single. Thing I have on you ruining your reputation. So what's it going to be?" There was a long pause before he was answered "f-fine I'll go with you…" There was plenty of hesitation in his voice but the man didn't care one bit. "Great! Now get in the damn car." The man's voice turned from cheerful to pissed off in a nanosecond. He smiled and forced the boy inside the car and began driving. It must have been 7 by now, and he could tell Roderick wasn't going to pick him up anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The car stopped about an hour later at an old barn isolated from the rest of society. It was well hidden and probably would have taken the average person at least 4 hours to find the place. "Get out of the car." Greg was half asleep even though it was still a tad bit early. He slowly opened the door and was pushed out. "For a kid you sure take a long ass time." He ignored the man and stood up. The man grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him inside the barn. "Ow let go!" He fully woke up and was back to his defiant self. The man made a fist and punched the boy in the back of his head knocking him down to the ground. Greg started crying and letting out soft whimpers.

He picked up Greg and threw him into some room. The room had contained an old drawer and a table with nothing on it. The man opened the drawer and pulled out an extra small French maid dress with an overly fluffy skirt which would be the kind those slutty weaboo girls would wear. The thing was it was probably too tight for even an anorexic girl. He threw the dress at the poor boy. "Strip in front of me then put this on." The man said it so sharply and forceful it scared the boy. "I'm not-"The man raised his hand to him and Greg pulled off his pants faster than lightning striking the ground; he just wanted to get this over with. "Slowly" Greg flinched his voice was so loud and sharp. He took his shoes and socks off and began slowly unzipping his jacket.

Soon he was only in his undershirt and briefs. "Take them off." His voice was calmer like he was a bit more satisfied. Greg removed the shirt revealing his soft pale chest. His hands were on the sides of his underwear ready to pull them off "stop!" Greg immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at the man. The man approached him and placed a hand on his chest caressing it softly. He let a finger trail down the boy's back; I was cold and made Greg shiver. He poked at one of Greg's nipples making it slightly hard. Greg's face got hot. He pinched and pulled at both of them making Greg squeak out of embarrassment. He moaned, it was pure and sounded like a girls. Thick hands grabbed Greg by his hips and lifted him up. The man threw him on a nearby table and tried removing his underwear. Greg wanted him to stop; no one could see that part of him.

He fought back and tried pushing the man's hand away but it was far too strong for his little body. The man ended up ripping off the boy's underwear leaving him completely naked. The boy felt something hard poking his thigh. It was the man's erection. He spread the boy's legs apart and started rubbing it in between his thighs occasionally rubbing it against the boy's penis. Greg had gasped at the man's brutal force but he couldn't stop it so he had leaned back. The man moved his cock further rubbing it faster against the boy's cock giving him a shameful erection. As he moaned the man began to speed up faster. Greg was so very close to coming, some pre-cum even came out of him but the man had stopped. "Can't have you losing your virginity yet can we?" He picked up the boy's clothes off of the floor and slammed the door shut. "Wait what? What am I supposed to wear?" There was no answer, not even a noise only silence.

He got off of the table and started looking through the drawer to see if there was anything besides that stupid maid dress he could wear. Of course there were only things tighter or more revealing. He slipped on the dress but it was hard since it was so tight around his waist, the only thing he couldn't do with the dress was pull the zipper up all the way. It was only half way up so the dress could have fallen at any moment. He wasn't wearing any underwear and this was just plain embarrassing. He began digging through the drawer again in hopes of finding some decent underwear only finding black lingerie.

There was no other choice for him. It was either sexy underwear or no underwear at all. After all that digging through the drawers he noticed it had moved forward a little. Behind it were some decent shoes with some knee socks in them. He didn't want to get any blisters on his feet so he just put the socks on. Then he pulled up his underwear, it was uncomfortable but at least he had some. If he hadn't worn the panties it would have been more comfortable but by far more humiliating. He turned around to find that the door was slightly open. Little did he know the man was standing right behind him. The man pulled up his zipper making Greg yelp out of fear. He grabbed Greg's wrist and pulled him into another room.

The room was dark and you couldn't see anything. He placed tape over his eyes and turned on the lights. "Open your mouth" Greg clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away. There was only one thought going through his mind "oh great old man dick." The man forced his mouth open and shoved something too thin to be an actual penis in his little mouth. He held Greg by the back of his head and started bobbing it back and forth. The poor boy wanted to vomit but his body wouldn't let him. He heard the sound of something beeping like a phone turning on or even a camera. The tape began falling off and Greg could see some of what was happening.

The man was recording this with the phone he had just gotten for his birthday. He bit down on the item in his mouth. It was some sort of vegetable most likely a cucumber. He had an idea; he could just simply bite the vegetable in half and spit it out, and that's just what he did. It pissed the man off but at least he had enough footage to continue the blackmail. The man sill wasn't satisfied; he needed more. He grabbed the boy's neck and threw him on the ground. Greg covered his face trying to avoid being hit.

The over weight man got on top of him almost crushing his small body. With the boy's neck unprotected he went in for the kill. He began licking and sucking on the boy's neck harshly marking him with several hickies. The sadistic man bit him over and over again wanting to leave him with several marks; he wanted the boy to be ashamed of them. He wanted him to hide the scars that may never heal; no one would want to make love to him besides the man. Greg tried fighting back as much as he could till he felt something cold around is wrists. The man had handcuffed his hands behind his back. The man began pulling off the boy's underwear actually getting to feel his smooth white legs.

With the underwear finally off the man began firmly groping the boy. So firmly it was sure to leave a hand mark for tomorrow. "S-stop it" He began thrashing around trying to avoid any more embarrassment. He started kicking around hitting the man in the face. The man raised his fist and began punching the boy repeatedly in the stomach. The man's other hand was free so he used it to position himself with the boy's hole. Tears rolled down Greg's cheeks; he was about to be violated and there was nothing he could do about it. The man forced himself inside the poor boy. His insides were being ripped apart. The man began massaging the boy's penis giving him a shameful erection. Screams and moans escaped his mouth.

The pain was unbearable and to make things worse the man even started recording it. "Tell me you love me" Greg turned his head and mumbled the words "I… Love you." The man raised his fist and bitch slapped the boy across the face "I love you!" His voice crackled, he was starting to break. He felt a warm sensation run down his legs, it was blood. Pre-cum leaked out of him. He was so close to release and he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Mmf!" He let out loud moans and puddles of semen came out of him. "S-stop it! I've had enough of you sick man!" He felt numb; his virginity had just been stolen by a man he didn't even know. The man wouldn't stop thrusting, he didn't care if Greg already came he wanted to feel him more. He finally found his special spot and began hitting and rubbing it making poor little Greg cum over and over again literally fucking him silly. He finally came inside the boy and pulled out. Greg was exhausted and panting. The man pressed his lips against the boy's also stealing his first kiss; he turned off the camera and left the room. Tears were pouring out of his eyes; he was disgusting and felt like a slut. No one would want him now.


End file.
